Untitled ShizNat 7
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Yet another one of the untitled ShizNat works...Natsuki as a medical student and Shizuru as a patient? Romance, fluff, hilarity to ensue! And a little bit of drama...maybe superpowers/element of supernatural/magic will seep out...? Please read and/or review? ShizNat main with other pairings...rating may change with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

A tawny haired young woman clad in a pale light purple hospital gown sat quietly on the windowsill and turned her head towards the window; nothing betrayed the signs of illness aside from the soft white cotton bandage wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.

A soft knock at her door made the brunette turn her head towards the direction of the noise. The woman simply faced the direction from which the noise had come, not bothering to give a reply.

Her ears twitched as she heard the door slide open, footsteps enter the room, and the door sliding shut once again.

The figure shifted slightly before speaking. She frowned.

"How are you doing today, Fujino-san?" The doctor asked warmly; smile unbeknownst to its frowning occupant.

Shizuru gave no reply, turning her head to face the window, remaining unmoved in her current position.

The doctor chuckled in resignation. "Ai kawarazu mukuchi ka..." [As usual, not speaking huh….]

Shizuru gave no reply.

"Well, how about I change your banda-"

"Kekko desu."

Shizuru interrupted flatly, turning to face the doctor's general direction, tight-lipped frown on her face. [Kekko desu = I'm fine (a polite way of refusing); that's Shizuru for you ]

A glare could almost be seen in her expression.

The doctor raised his hands in defeat. "I was just kidding alright?"

He walked over to Shizuru's bed, reaching over to examine a Braille book.

"I just wanted to check up on you, but it looks like you're doing just fine." He bent over to grab the book.

"_Sensei_," Shizuru sharply interjected a split second before the man picked up the book.

"I would appreciate you not carelessly touching your patients' personal belongings. Also," she continued voice betraying annoyance tinged with anger, "I don't believe you have a right to do that as you're not a doctor yet, are you, Kanzaki-_san_". She smirked, placing emphasis on the honorific.

The man's expression turned sour. He silently picked up the book, smirking to himself as he set the book on top of her dresser.

He made a rustling noise reaching into his coat pocket.

_This is so stupid..._ Shizuru thought to herself as she dryly thought about whether to humor the man or not.

_I don't feel like it after all..._

The medical student smirked, thinking that he'd won. "Well, I'll be on my way then. See you later, Fujino-san." and the door slid open and closed once again.

The frown lingered on Shizuru's face as she reluctantly got up from her window perch.

She slipped her feet into her slippers, walking over to her dresser, standing on her tiptoes and retrieving her book from where the medical student had hidden it.

She sighed as she brushed the dust from the book's cover.

_I strongly dislike that man…how does he think to ingratiate himself to me by playing such childish pranks on me…especially since this is a hospital for the blind…and he's not even that good-looking…_

She placed the book next to her pillow with another sigh. _It's just disgusting…._

Shizuru reluctantly grabbed her cane and made her way to the common area, sweeping the floor with her cane as to not to rudely bump into anyone on her way, not that she really needed it.

She trailed one hand along the hand rail as she slowly walked down the hallway, letting go of the rail once she turned the corner. She made her way to a large windowsill, easing herself onto the ledge, leaning her cane against the frame of the window. She turned to face the window, relishing the warmth of the streaming afternoon sun.

There was no one else in the common area. Shizuru stared facing the window as the sounds of doctors and other patients whispered in her ears.

Her ear twitched in annoyance as she identified an approaching voice. "Why, isn't it Fujino-san? What are you doing here all by yourself?"

She turned to face the voice, face already in a frown. "If I recall, as a patient of this hospital I am entitled to use the common area, am I not, Kanzaki-_san_?"

The medical student's brow twitched slightly, yet he maintained a smile and friendly tone of voice. "Of course you are, Fujino-san. This is the second time we've run into each other today. You sure you weren't looking for me?"

_If I recall correctly, you were the one that decided to enter my room earlier…_

Shizuru smiled. "Ara yada na, Kanzaki-san. Watashi ga mieru yoni hanashiterun dewa nakutte?"

[Oh stop that, Kanzaki-san (playful). You're talking about it in such a fashion that makes it seem like I could I see?]

The man flushed, humiliated while the other medical students passing by whispered critically at his mistake.

He coughed, clearing his throat. "Well, aren't you a sharp one, Fujino-san?"

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Boku no make desu." [It's my loss this time].

He carelessly kicked her slippers aside. "Let's see how you like walking back to your room barefoot. If you apologize I might be willing to help you find your slippers."

Shizuru simply smiled. "I don't have the slightest clue about what you might be referring to, but surely a medical student such as yourself has better things than to crush your time with such childish pranks."

He scowled. "You'll regret making an enemy out of me." Kanzaki snickered as he tossed her slippers into the passing laundry bin.

Shizuru heard the hushed whispers as the few nurses and medical students that had witnessed it dispersed.

"I'd like to help her, but against that Kanzaki Reito…."

"I can't believe a man like him might be the successor to the hospital…"

"Shh! What if someone hears you!"

A woman in light blue-green scrubs stretched her body as she made her way to the common area. Her hair was hidden behind on hairnet and a pair of mahogany-colored rectangular-frame glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.

But what piqued the tawny-haired woman's interest the most was….

_Ara? _Shizuru's ears twitched, catching the light scuffling of the chair as someone pulled it from under the table. Shizuru turned her head towards the direction of the noise, tilting her head slightly in question.

_There's…someone there…?_ A tired, husky sigh and the soft _fwump!_ of the person's arms and head answered her query. Shizuru frowned. _I can't…see her…? _Her eyes flickered underneath the bandage wrapped around her head. She still saw the hospital staff passing by, the scenery outside, the hallway she had walked down earlier, but for some reason she couldn't see her company in the common area.

"Is there someone there?" Shizuru inquired softly as she turned to face where she supposed the person was.

The woman in scrubs sighed tiredly as she slowly made her way to one of the tables in the common area. She groaned slightly as she felt some joints shift places as she stretched her body. She stifled a yawn, pulling her pale yellow face mask loose as she pulled a chair out from one of the tables to sit.

She gently rested her head on her arms, relishing the support the table gave her. The woman sighed tiredly, the husky voice reaching the other occupant in the common room. _Well, I still have some time before I'm shadowing Youko-sensei for that patient that I'll be looking after…._

The woman pulled off the hairnet and mask, tossing them into the appropriate waste bin from where she sat before checking her cell phone. _Hm, looks like it'll go off 15 minutes before I need to meet Youko-sensei, and I set it early too, so I think I can take a little nap…_The woman's midnight-blue hair fell slightly into her face as she nodded off.

The soft sighs of breathing were the tawny-haired woman's only reply. _They're…sleeping…? _Shizuru craned her neck, trying to determine the gender of the person in her company much to no avail. She turned to face the window once again, finding some comfort in the slow and steady breathing of the dozing person.

The soft rumbling of a vibrating cell phone caused an abrupt pause in the person's steady breathing as the person waking up sleepily reached into their pocket to turn it off. The hints of a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of Shizuru's mouth as she turned to face

_Maybe I can tease this one out…~_

"Ohayou," Shizuru spoke softly. [Good Morning, somewhat informal]

"Ah…Ohayougozaimasu," The person stifled back a yawn as she replied, wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes. [Good Morning, formal].

Shizuru felt shivers travel up and down her spine. _…That husky voice…._ But she composed herself, though you couldn't really tell she had lost her composure in the first place.

"It sounded like you were having a nice nap," Shizuru smiled as she hugged her knee to her chest, her other leg dangling loosely from the ledge of the window.

The woman, noticing she was talking to a patient, let out a sheepish laugh.

"Ah, hai... Okagesama de…Suman na. Nette tsumori wa nakattan de..." [Ah, yeah. Thanks for asking (thank you for your concern, etc). Sorry about that. It wasn't my intention to fall asleep (disregard your presence)]

Though Shizuru couldn't tell, a light blush tinged the woman's cheeks.

A furrow of concern appeared in the woman's brow as she noticed something missing. "What…happened to your slippers… did you lose them on the way here?"

"Hm? Ah…I think I heard a certain medical student-kun toss them into the laundry bin earlier." [suffix "–kun" denotes a male/boy]

The woman let out a sigh. "Kanzaki again, huh…" She scratched the back of her head.

"…When I think about how he might succeed this hospital…." She paused for a moment before shrugging. "Well, I could really care less if he heard me…"

Shizuru suppressed a small laugh. "Rebellious, are we, gakusei-san?" [suffix "-san" can be used with male/female, a bit more formal than "-kun" or "-chan"; gakusei = student]

"Kuga. My name is Kuga." The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"That guy….It's a bunch of crap really." Shizuru heard a pause as the woman pushed the chair back in, padded footsteps growing closer to her.

"Chotto shitsureshimasu ne." Natsuki hummed as she scooped Shizuru up in her arms and retrieved her walking cane with her free arm. [Please excuse me for a little bit/excuse my rudeness].

Shizuru was startled slightly when a pair of arms found their way behind her neck and underneath her legs and lifted her up off of the ledge; in a panic she grabbed on to the woman's neck, soft midnight-blue strands of hair tickling the brunette's fingers, the woman's scent tickling her nose.

…_Ee kaori dosu na…_ [It's a pleasant/nice scent]

"Ah, sorry, did I startle you?" Shizuru shivered as the husky voice made the air around her tremble and vibrate slightly at the close proximity.

"Slightly, but I'm alright, Kuga-san." Shizuru smiled as she rested her head on the woman's shoulder. _Ara, this is quite comfortable…_

"I'll carry you back to your room and see if I can't find you another pair of slippers, if that sounds okay with you. Which room are you in?"

"I'm in Room 119." Shizuru commented softly, feeling unusually calm and at ease in the woman's arms.

"Room 119…huh…" Natsuki murmured as she started towards the hallway. Shizuru attempted to glance at the woman's face, having detected a moment of hesitation, much to no avail once again.

_I wonder why her face seems to be the only one I can't see…_

The pair quietly made their way down the hallway, Shizuru detecting softly exchanged greetings between Kuga and the passing nurses, doctors, and medical students.

"Konnichiwa, Kuga-san." [Konnichiwa= good afternoon]

"Konnichiwa."

"I look forward to having you around tomorrow, Kuga-kun."

[the honorific system "–kun" for boys "–chan" for girls isn't necessarily set in stone]

"Kochira koso, yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

[The same, I look forward to working with you/please treat me with your favor]

"Kuga-san!"

The blue-haired medical student simply smiled, politely replying to the various greetings.

"You seem to be popular, Kuga-kun." Shizuru teased as they continued down the hallway. A low hum rumbled through the student's body, the brunette feeling the vibrations as the woman laughed softly.

"…Not really." The footsteps slowed as the pair reached their destination.

"Here we are, Fujino Shizuru-san." Natsuki casually stated as she read the name plate underneath the room number.

She stepped into the threshold, gently setting Shizuru onto the bed, placing the walking cane in the brunette's grasp. "Here you go, Fujino-san."

"Ookini," Shizuru replied warmly while giving the medical student a smile. [Thank you in Kyoto-ben]

The medical student smiled back. A small beeping caused the woman to stand up. "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me here; I have to get to a meeting. I'll send for the nurse to have another pair brought to you later."

The woman placed the pager back into the pocket of her scrubs.

"Ara, what a pity~" Shizuru said a bit playfully. "I suppose I can't hold up your meeting though can I. Thank you for escorting me back to my room, Kuga-san."

Under her bandages Shizuru raised an eyebrow on hearing a bitten-back cough come from the woman. _Ara ara~….what I would give to see her expression at this moment…but I guess I'll be patient. It can't be helped, afterall…_

"It's been my pleasure, Fujino-san." The medical student politely said before excusing herself from the room.

Shizuru heard the soft click of the door sliding closed, listening attentively for the sound of retreating footsteps.

_My glasses have slipped down my face again…._the bluenette thought resignedly as she pushed them up the bridge of her nose, other hand still resting on the slightly opened door. _…Well, never mind that; I need to get to Youko's office pretty soon. Though…_the bluenette glanced at the name plate and room number._ Looks like I'll be coming back here soon._

Shizuru froze.

In the moment that the medical student had adjusted her glasses as she closed the door, Shizuru saw dark midnight-blue strands flutter across the receding crack of the hallway.

The brunette simply stared towards the direction of the door.

. . . _Ara..._

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH desu *bows politely before running behind the door*. This was the new ShizNat work mentioned on my profile yesterday (7/1812). So yeah..basically as I was stumbling through life, it dropped this idea on my muse, who in turn proposed the idea to me, who madly typed it on my iPod on the way home from working at life…yeah. I had the basic idea before and just had to polish it a bit. So…what do you think? Is Shizuru blind or not blind? That is the question…ah ha ha ha…some fictional elements coming into play for this fic, just with Natsuki and Shizuru for now though…hmmm…we'll have to see. Please feel free to leave a review and/or comment! I'll try my best to update my other ShizNat fanfics, but life seems to enjoy making me work work and work…

Hope you enjoyed your stay!

Matta ne~

-YH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

Natsuki took a small pause before knocking lightly on the door.

"Shitsureshimasu," she stated quietly before she slid the door to the office open. [Excuse the intrusion]

"Oh ho, if it isn't Kuga-kun~?" A playful voice drifted to Natsuki's ears as the scrubs-clad red-haired woman winked at the bluenette with a grin as she entered.

Natsuki smiled and bowed politely. "Konnichiwa, Midori-sensei," she turned to nod at the dark-haired woman, "Youko-sensei."

[Konnichiwa = good afternoon]

"Ah, Natsuki," the dark-haired doctor adjusted her glasses as she skimmed through the patient file, "Aren't you still early? You just came from surgery too, didn't you? You alright?"

Natsuki smiled. "I'm feeling fine; I took a nap earlier in the common area."

Youko-sensei let out a resigned sigh as she set the patient file down. "Alright, but let me know if you need a break, okay?" She smiled warmly.

"Arigatougozaimasu," Natsuki bowed politely. [Thank you very much/I appreciate the concern]

"No fair~ I want Natsuki as my intern too~" Midori pouted, leaning back in her chair to stretch her arms. Youko cocked an eyebrow over her glasses.

"Isn't she already in a sense? Like shadowing you on your ER night shifts and such? Though technically she isn't an ER doctor like you," Youko casually rebuked as she gestured for Natsuki to come and sit at the table, sliding the patient file folder across the table.

"That hurts…" Midori laughed softly, rubbing her head sheepishly. "but, she'd make a first-rate ER doctor as well as eye specialist."

Natsuki smiled. "Arigatougozaimasu, Midori-sensei. Please allow me to shadow you again sometime."

Midori grinned. "Come anytime! I'll welcome you with open arms!"

Youko sighed as she removed her glasses from her face. "Well, if it's Midori-sensei then I'll allow it. But only because I think Natsuki can learn a lot from you and not end up being an errand-runner or being used."

"Yaay~! Arigatou, Youko!" Midori called out happily as she gave the dark-haired woman a hug.

"Hai~hai~. You're very welcome." Youko flatly stated as the other woman snuggled into her.

The beeping of a small phone from the pocket of Midori's blue-green scrubs broke the hug. Midori stood up immediately and promptly answered the phone, voice losing its previous playfulness.

"Hello this is Sugiura. What's the situation?"

She gave a small wave good-bye as she strode over to the door. "Alright, I understand. I'm on my way. Give me details as they come in."

"Itterashai" [Have a nice trip/Be safe as you go/etc. Said as a send-off] Youko called casually as the red-haired woman left the room, Natsuki, who had been reading through the patient file, paused to bow her head slightly.

"So," Youko rested her head on her hands, looking over at Natsuki. "What do you think?"

Natsuki hummed in thought as she flipped through the pages again. "So… there's nothing wrong with her eyes, retina, cornea, everything's fine… but she can't see?" Natsuki's brow furrowed as she re-scanned the files making sure she wasn't missing anything.

"And it doesn't seem to be any psychological issues with the patient herself." Youko smiled as she recognized what the medical student had been scanning for.

"Hmm….but I feel like….." Natsuki glared at the file as she set it upright on the table.

"…Like something is missing from this file?" Youko smiled as she finished the blunette's thought, leaning her head on her hands.

"Yeah…" Natsuki murmured in agreement, letting out a small sigh as she let the file folder fall flat onto the table softly. "She seemed pretty normal to me earlier…."

The older woman leaned up on her hands. "Ho~ so you've already met her?"

"Yeah…it seems like Kanzaki threw her slippers into the laundry bin in the common room when I went to go take a nap earlier so I carried her back to her room."

"What the gentleman our Natsuki-kun is~" Youko stated half-playfully, peering at Natsuki behind a half-closed eyelid.

"Thank you for the compliment, Youko-Sensei." Natsuki returned with a resigned sigh.

Youko chuckled as she stood up from her hair and pushed her chair in. "Well, all jokes aside, it's almost time to change Fujino-san's bandages and daily examination. You've had time to look at her file and it seems like you've already met her once. Any questions for me?"

"I guess there is one I'd like to ask before we go meet her." Natsuki started slowly as she pushed her chair in.

"What is it?"

"…Why me?"

"Sate ne~ …somo somo doushite watashi no tokoro ni tomatta koto shiteru?" [Who knows~…do you know the reason why you ended up at my place [studying/shadowing] with me?"

"Isn't it because I wrote down sensei's name on my list of doctors and you accepted me?"

The dark-haired doctor let out a small chuckle. "Well that's true too; I did _really_ want you as my intern and I wasn't going to lose you to someone else, but there is another reason."

"It's the same reason why I only let you help Midori-sensei out from time to time and not many of the other doctors." Youko continued as she adjusted her glasses and white coat.

Natsuki thought in silence as she straightened her scrubs and checked to see if she was missing anything.

Youko paused slightly before she went through the door.

"…Futaridomo wa 'tokubestu' dakara kana?"

[Maybe because both of you are 'special' ? T/N tokubetsu translated loosely can also mean 'unique, different from the rest, etc']

Natsuki's eyes lit up in realization. "Wait, does that mean-?"

"Mireba wakaru...ne?" [T/N literally "If you see it you'll understand...okay?" **More fluidly:** You'll see when we get there, okay?]

Natsuki simply nodded as she briskly followed after the senior doctor.

* * *

A/N: Konnichiwa~, the second chapter is finally out! Wow that was a bit more challenging than I originally had thought, but here it is! I just realized that I haven't updated USN 4 for like over two months…wow….0.0…..I need to work on that …..and the other USN fanfics, some nanofate and other ones too….life has been dropping ridiculously large metal buckets on my head and it's taking me a while to pull myself together while the large bumps go away… but yeah.

Once again in another time zone so I'm now 2 hours ahead….sure stinks for having to be places at like 10AM local time when it's like 8AM where I usually am…. But anyways, hope you enjoyed your stay! As always, feel free to leave a comment/review!

Matta ne~

-YH


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

Natsuki reigned in her curiosity as she matched the dark-haired doctor's pace down the hallways, occasionally uttering a polite reply whenever a greeting was given.

Youko smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at the young medical student, knowingly taking her silence to be that of contemplation.

"Natsuki," she called over her shoulder, garnering the bluenette's attention as they neared Room 119.

"Ah, hai?" Natsuki pulled herself out of her thoughts, lifting her gaze to focus her attention.

"Don't worry about the details too much, okay~?" [Gomakai koto, ammari kinishinaide, ne~?]

She smiled with a wink as she stopped right in front of the door.

"Ha…." Natsuki replied, still a bit perplexed as Youko knocked on the door twice and gently slid it open.

Shizuru was once again seated on the windowsill, her head turned towards the window. She heard two soft knocks on her door, and turned her head towards it as the door slid open and a familiar figure stepped into the room. Her ears twitched.

_Hm? Make that two….people? Youko-sensei and…_

Her heartbeat quickened in anticipation. _Is that….possibly…_

Shizuru turned to properly face her guests. "Konnichiwa, Youko-sensei. To what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit? I don't mind if it's Youko-sensei stopping by though~." She smiled softly as she adjusted her body on the windowsill.

The dark-haired doctor smiled in return, heels clacking on the floor as she stepped further into the room. "Konnichiwa, Fujino-san. How are you feeling?"

The brunette smiled as she hugged one knee to her chest, leaving the other one dangling off the ledge where she sat. "Other than having my privacy interrupted and my slippers unceremoniously discarded by a certain Kanzaki-kun, I'd have to say I haven't had a more eventful day in a long while, I suppose."

"Kanzaki-kun huh~ I'll have a chat with Minagi-sensei later about that."

"That would be greatly appreciated." [Sore wa tasukarimasu.]

Natsuki respectfully kept her silence until her mentor was ready to either introduce her, or allow her to introduce herself, glancing around. She frowned to herself seeing as hospital staff had yet to bring the brunette a new pair of slippers.

"Anyways, I know it's a bit early to change your bandages, but I wanted to introduce you to a medical student that will be assigned to and helping you starting today."

"A medical student….huh…?"

"Eeh. She's my intern, to be exact. My only one, actually." Youko chuckled softly.

Natsuki took that as a sign for her to introduce herself, stepping forward and bowing her head slightly, though, to the brunette's growing frustration, she found that she could not see.

"My name is Kuga. It is nice to formally make your acquaintance."

Shizuru's smile grew into a grin as she confirmed her suspicions that her second guest was indeed the woman that had piqued her interest earlier.

"Ara ara~ I must thank you again for carrying me back here earlier; Ookini, Kuga-kun~." She added the honorary with a playful lilt.

A blush appeared for the second time on the bluenette's face as she bit back yet another cough. Youko smiled knowingly as she watched the two interact. Thankfully, Natsuki was spared a stutter as Youko interrupted them.

"Well, looks like you two will get along just fine, ne? Fujino-san, Kuu-kun~?"

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance and curiosity, mostly curiosity. _Kuu…kun…? Did Midori-sensei give her that one?_

"Kuu…kun?" Shizuru slowly repeated the nickname.

"Yep, you may refer to Kuga-kun as such if you wish; ah, but let me tell you that I allow only a few people to address her as such, okay~? Since you two will be spending a decent amount of time together afterall." The dark-haired doctor winked playfully.

"Well then, I will have to indulge myself fully, Sensei. Yoroshiku, Kuu-kun~"

Natsuki sighed softly in resignation.

"Kochira koso, yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Fujino-san."

[I'll be placing myself in your care/please treat me with your favor]

"Well, now that that's settled, it's about time to start changing your bandages, Fujino-san. Kuu-kun, could you go close the door? Ah, Fujino-san, if you wouldn't mind moving to your bed."

"Sure, but may I ask why?" [Kamauwanai kedo, demo doushite?]

Natsuki inquired softly, though she did as the doctor asked.

"Just trust me, okay~? Ah, also Kuu-kun, could you also close the blinds a little bit? Not all the way, but just so that we're not sitting in the dark."

Natsuki's curiosity pulled at her as she did said task, walking over to Youko and Shizuru as she completed her task.

"Alright, now Natsuki, please undo the bandages around Fujino-san's eyes please."

Shizuru simply sat there smiling, although she was also mildly, okay very curious as well.

"Please excuse the intrusion." [Shitsureshimasu]

Natsuki stated as she pulled the end of the bandage and slowly unwound the cotton from the brunette's head, letting it fall softly onto the brunette's lap.

The bluenette sighed softly as she withdrew from the brunette, looking over to Youko with a curious glance. Shizuru bantered with her thoughts as she sat unmoving, her eyelids closed.

…_I'm quite curious myself…Sensei usually doesn't close the blinds to change my bandages unless…_

"Okay. Now, Shizuru, please open your eyes."

Shizuru's eyes almost shot open in surprise. _She wants me to open my eyes?! _

"But that's…!" It was the first time Shizuru spoke nervously, her hands unconsciously gripping the soft material of her gown a little tighter.

"It'll be fine; just trust me, okay?" Youko talked in soothing tones as she reassured the slightly flustered brunette that it was alright.

Shizuru took a breath to steady herself. _Alright…_

She slowly lifted her eyelids, revealing deep crimson-wine eyes. She blinked slowly, turning to face the dark-haired doctor. She allowed herself a tentative glance around the room, blinking again when she saw only the doctor to her left, an empty space where she presumed the other woman to be.

Natsuki felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the color of the woman's eyes as she glanced around the room.

_What beautiful eyes…_

"Kuga-kun, Would you please take off your glasses? Ah, don't worry, she's there." Youko smiled at the confused look on Shizuru's face.

"Ah, hai…" Natsuki, even more confused, did as she was told, slipping the dark mahogany frames off of her face.

Shizuru almost gaped as she saw a young woman materialize out of thin air in front of her, right where she expected her to be and right where she should be.

Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes as she folded the glasses and placed them into her breast pocket.

"Is this really alright, Youko-sensei?"

"You're perfectly normal, wouldn't you say, Fujino-san?"

"…Ara…." Shizuru could only utter as she took in the fuller details of the young medical student. She felt a blush and desire nipping at her as she saw the dark, midnight blue hair, the pale skin, pink lips, and…vivid emerald eyes…

The medical student had turned her gaze towards the floor, lost in a few of her thoughts as a few moments of silence ensued.

"…Kuu…kun?" Shizuru tried tentatively, watching closely for a response.

The medical student's head came up, emerald eyes gazing attentively into her own as she replied.

"Yes, Fujino-san?"

"I can see you."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun…another cliffy~ *bows deeply* Konbanwa, YH-deeeeessu….yeah…it's been a crazy amount of time since I've written/updated anything…just a crap-ton going on and hitting me -_- I wrote this as stress relief for an impending interview tomorrow…kinchiyo suru! [I'm REALLY nervous] but yess….here is another chapter after who knows how long…next update should be sooner! Thanks for stopping by or sticking around if you have!

Matta ne~

-YH.

Post A/N: this is unproofed/etc because I wanted to hurry and post this/get to bed! Yikes… oh yeah, I tried something different for the japanese (i.e. putting it after...) may or may not be something I'll do often..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

Shizuru's crimson irises bored into Natsuki's slightly confused expression as the woman calmly returned the gaze.

"Hai?" Natsuki was perplexed.

_Clearly she can see Youko-sensei, so why does she seem so surprised to see me?_

"Is there something on my face?" The blunette asked politely in an inquisitive tone, while turning her gaze to her mentor for some affirmation, to which, she saw, was only a wide grin.

"Quite the beauty, wouldn't you agree, Fujino-san?" Youko smoothly evaded Natsuki's questioning tone with a question for the brunette.

Shizuru blinked a few times, coaxed out of her stupor as she appraised the woman in front of her.

"…very…." She breathlessly whispered as her eyes snapped back to the young woman's cheeks, a slight tint dusting her cheeks, a bitten back cough as she averted her gaze and covered her pale pink lips with her arm.

Shizuru found the young medical student to her liking. She smiled plaintively, closing her eyes as she granted reprieve to the attractive medical student.

"Well then, I suppose now would be a good time to explain what is going on now, wouldn't it, Youko-sensei? After all," she stole another self-conscious-inducing glance at the blunette in front of her, "I've had my look…for now~" she ended playfully with a smile.

"I suppose you're right, Fujino-san. Well then, Natsuki," the doctor addressed the blunette as she stood up from the bed, "why don't you go ahead and take a seat next to Fujino-san? This might take a while to explain."

"Ah, hai. If you'll please excuse my intrusion." Natsuki stated as she tentatively took Youko's place next to Shizuru.

"Now then," Youko stated while pulling up a rolling chair in front of them, "what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential, so I'll expect you two to keep this under strict confidence."

She sat down into the chair, making herself comfortable before she spoke again.

"You two know, at least individually, that each of you is…let's say, 'different.' Fujino-san probably isn't as privy to this fact, but there are a handful of doctors, students, and patients - though patients are of the rare variety- that are 'different' myself included. Kuu-kun here is one of those medical students, which is one of the reasons she's my only intern; but I digress."

Natsuki nodded in acknowledgement as Shizuru processed the information she was given. _So there are other doctors like Youko-sensei…I wonder…_

"Anyways, as I'm sure you know now, there are variations that exist within different individuals: I have the nullification - as I'm sure Fujino-san is aware of – string, Midori-sensei has the time string, and Minagi-sensei has the light string."

"Strings…?" Natsuki asked in confusion, as she tried to piece the concept together.

"Yes, 'strings.' I'm sure both you and Fujino-san have heard of string theory, right?" Getting affirmative nods, she continued.

"Well, these 'strings' – nullification, time, light - for one reason or another, somehow end up within very select individuals, such as yourselves; and this can somehow run through generations, as is the case with most of the doctors and students that possess a 'string.' However, whenever such strings suddenly manifest themselves in a 'random' individual, such as in the case of Fujino-san, such individuals are usually sent to specialists that are only at this hospital, where we, in the public's eye, 'treat' them."

Youko paused for a moment before continuing.

"Of course, we're not really 'treating' these individuals per se, but rather teaching them and helping them to, according to the patient's wishes, at the very least cope with having a string up to teaching them how to develop and exercise control over the strings they possess."

Shizuru felt a pang of shame as she thought about the string she possessed; she stared down at her lap, hands gripping the fabric of her gown a little tighter. _If Youko-sensei knows which string I possess, then why is she exposing this poor young woman to me? _

"Youko-sensei," a husky voice asked respectfully. "What string do I possess?"

_Shizuru's heart stopped for a moment when she heard the inquiry. Please don't tell her mine, sensei! Please don't tell her! _

She had a sinking feeling in her heart as she sat there waiting, listening.

"Ah, that's right. Well it's actually quite interesting. You—"

"Sagisawa-sensei," The brunette softly cut the doctor off mid-sentence. "Is it…really necessary to disclose such sensitive information?"

The doctor's eyes smiled in gentle understanding. "I understand. Well, I'll leave that for you two to discuss when you two are better acquainted. Sound fair?"

"Arigatou…gozaimasu…" Shizuru timidly trailed off as a slightly perplexed Natsuki stole a glance at her curiously.

Youko leaned back in her chair. "Oh, I will tell you this though: you needn't worry about Natsuki changing your bandages, ne?"

"Ah, hai…" Shizuru sighed, clearly relieved.

"Oh and Kuga-kun," the blunette respectfully directed her gaze towards her mentor, "as a courtesy to Fujino-san, please remove your glasses on your visits to her room."

"I understand." Though inwardly, a huge question mark popped up in Natsuki's mind. She didn't question it much though, as it was in the name of courtesy...people had their quirks…right? She decided not to pursue the matter further.

Inwardly, Shizuru grinned.

_What a courtesy indeed~_

Youko smiled. "Good. Now that that's settled and taken care of, Kuu-kun, please replace Fujino-san's bandages."

"Alright." Natsuki reached into the pocket of her scrubs and brought the roll of cotton bandage out, leaning over Shizuru slightly to gently wrap it around her eyes.

"Shitsureshimasu." [Please excuse my rudeness]

She gently stated as Shizuru's crimson eyes slowly closed as the soft cotton covered her eyelids.

Shizuru sighed deeply as more and more layers were added, smiling as she still saw the medical student completely engaged in her task, gently wrapping it as comfortably as Youko-sensei had done for her many times.

She allowed herself to breathe in the bluenette's scent as she leaned even closer to affix the bandage clips in place, the fabric of the woman's scrubs just barely tickling her nose.

"I'm finished wrapping the bandage, sensei." Natsuki stated as she withdrew from the brunette and let the doctor examine her work.

"Hmm, very nicely done. Couldn't have done it better myself, Kuu-kun~"

"Arigatougozaimasu, Youko-sensei."

Shizuru flashed the medical student a smile. "It is very comfortable indeed. Ookini, Kuu-kun~"

"It was my pleasure." Natsuki smiled a warm, charming smile that made Shizuru's heart skip.

"Well, now that we're finished our business here, we should probably get going. We've been keeping you for too long, Fujino-san." Youko stated cheerfully as she pulled the blinds back up and rolled the chair back from where it came.

"It was really no trouble at all. I always welcome Youko-sensei's company. And of course, Kuu-kun's as well~." Shizuru smiled playfully as she pulled her legs up onto the bed.

"Starting tomorrow, Kuu-kun will be coming to change your bandages and helping you with anything you need. I'll still be around, so you can page me if you need me."

"I look forward to working with you again tomorrow, Fujino-san." Natsuki stated as she bowed slightly.

"Kochira koso, yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Kuu-kun~"

"See you later, Fujino-san." Youko-sensei waved as she slid open the door and exited into the hallway.

"Then, I will see you tomorrow." Natsuki respectfully stated before following closely after.

Shizuru waved with a smile on her face as the two left and closed the door. She hugged her knees to her chest and let herself roll and fall like a daruma onto her side. She relaxed her body, hand softly touching the new bandages around her eyes.

"Kuu-kun….huh…." As the hint of a smile graced her lips.

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH-desu~ *bows* this is…somewhat of a faster release? I dunno…haha. I've recently started working as a TA and it's quite a challenging workload (hence my appreciation for TAs has gone up!) on top of that I'm trying to get myself to study for another dreaded standardized test and so yeah…oh so the thing on string theory…is NOT accurate in any way, shape, or form; just popped into my head and so it got put into the story. As a few of you may notice, I didn't mention what 'strings' Natsuki and Shizuru possess, nor do they know each other's first names…yeah that'll be coming in later chapters as they get to know each other.

I got a comment/review on 'Kuu-kun' so…that is just a nickname that Midori calls Natsuki (I made it up, but doesn't it kind of seem like Midori would give Natsuki that kind of a nickname and that Youko would also play along with it? Also addressing patients by their first name right off the bat seems like not medical etiquette for this fic to me…for some reason. Same applies to Natsuki as a med student…but who knows…just one of my quirks I guess…)

Well as always, thanks for stopping by and hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, please read and/or review? Oh this is not spell-checked/grammar checked again as I want to sleep...-_- gomen

Sore ja,

~YH


End file.
